I love you as much as I love chewing sand
by robotsftw232
Summary: Vulgar, poor temper, bad attitude... Saotome Mizu isn't the type of person you'd like to get to know. Trafalgar Law just so happens to be a mild exception, he's insecure, bored and wants to look down on someone else's life to make himself feel better. OCxT.Law
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- I came up with a new FanFiction idea! HAZAR!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – I spy with my little eye

"Mizu, Taori-san says he'll miss seeing you," The young red-haired boy said, looking up to his older sister with bright blue eyes that twinkled with a mixture of sadness and gratitude. _That's my little brother, Darren. _The girl huffed slightly and shifted awkwardly against the shelf of cat food she was leant against, she nodded making her red hair fall into her hazel eyes slightly. _We're complete opposites, the only hint that we're siblings is our obnoxiously bright hair colour._

"Cool," The girl murmured, it's the closest thing she could show to being grateful. The boy didn't take make notice for his sister's lack of attitude and continued to chat with the cat in the metal caging happily. _Yes, my brother can talk to animals, ever since he ate the iite-iite no mi several years ago. He'd always been fond of the furry things so the devil fruit worked in his favour._

"Can we go yet?" The girl moaned grudgingly, tilting her head back to gaze at the ceiling in boredom. _That's me, Saotome Mizu. I hate everything. _The boy turned to look up at her, a small pout tugging at his bottom lip. _Okay, maybe not everything. I can stand Darren, my little brother. He's the only person I've ever felt any hint of attachment or love towards, I have to protect him at any cost._

"Fine," The girl sighed, meeting his gaze to witness the joy that flooded his freckled face, it made her smile slightly. _I don't have freckles like Darren does, my skin is ghastly white and currently littered with bruises and cuts. Those injuries are the reason why we're here, saying farewell, or rather Darren is. This is the local pet shop, over the mere 8 months we've been staying with the Katoru's Darren had gotten attached to all the animals that were here, waiting to be sold._

Darren had always wanted a pet, _**always. **__He gets pretty lonely, his difficulty to making friends no matter where they went left me as the only person to talk to. Let's face it, I'm probably not the best person to have a conversation with... My bad attitude and poor manners made me unbearable to live with, another reason why we had to move. We're practically orphans you see, our parents turned out to be drug addicts and they gave us up. That's the brief overview anyway._

_I've let Darren down a lot over the past few years, my temper getting shorter and shorter made the kind people who'd give us a chance at a new home turn sour. Me and my stupid anger is what caused this new turn of events, at our school (or rather our old school now) I picked a fight with a logia. Bad mistake, explains the bruising. Darren's made me promise not to pick any fights at the new school we're going to, unless it's to protect him._

_You see, Darren's a bit... Strange. He gets picked on a lot by people for various things, he's just a bit eccentric is all. Although, that's probably biased sisterly judgement shining through my reason. I'm already regretting my promise not to fight anyone, that's all I wanted to do, beat people to a bloody pulp. I've already seen several counsellors, don't you worry._

"C'mon Mizu," the boy said, turning to his sister with a watery facial expression, his bottom lip trembling between his teeth. "W-we best get back and-" He burst into tears. _Yeah, he's a bit of a cry baby, or 'emotional' as he likes to put it. One of the reasons why he's an easy target. _The girl fidgeted where she stood, the sobbing made her feel uneasy. She reached out her hand and patted him on the head for good measure. _I can't stand it when people cry._

_I'm not looking forward to our new 'home', where the hell was it anyway?_ The black tarmac led far into the distance still, the small dirty-white taxi sped along at a leisurely pace. Fields, trees, cars coming the opposite direction... At certain points small towns and cities could be seen from the road they were travelling along, a golden opportunity for playing eye-spy. The older teenager on the back seat wasn't very interested in the game, opting for her younger brother to take the leading role.

"I spy, with my little eye... Something beginning with~" Darren paused, sucking the tip of his index finger as he eyed the vast terrain from the window he was sat nearest. Mizu looked up from her notebook, watching the passing scenery in discontent. "T!" He exclaimed, turning to his sister happily as a tractor steadily made it's way in the opposite direction on the dual-carriageway. Mizu hummed, interestedly, eyeing the window still and pretending not to notice the bright red vehicle.

"MIZU! It's gone now," Darren pouted unhappily. "It was the tractor!" _One of the best things about Darren is his loyalty and naïve belief that everything should be fair and equal. Unlike me he had no ambition to do any harm... I wanted to kill, see blood, set the world on fire, the only thing stopping me is Darren. He didn't choose to be a burden, he was so clumsy and mildly pathetic that leaving him alone would be the same as killing him._

_My plan is to wait until he turns 17, I had recently come of age myself. Being 4 years younger than me it would be an exhausting wait for Darren to mature. Part of me hopes he won't, that he'll stay my adorable little brother forever, it would either be fatal for him or I'd never leave his side. I didn't want to really, it's just I didn't want my future to ruin his. The only purpose I have in life is to be his big sister, how lame is that?_

* * *

**Holly- Oohhhhhhhh... Gets better in the next chapter, Captain Law-Law makes his appearance! Reviews please :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- WAHOOO!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Boredom is a privilege

Friday night, a time where teenagers got together and pulled stupid stunts, wasted their youth, shared incredible memories they would later regret... Or that's what his father had said at least. Trafalgar Law, 17 years old laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was still fully-clothed, it was only 7pm and the horizon through his Venetian blinds showed faint wisps of the setting sun. He groaned, scratching his stomach lazily.

There was little to nothing to do, he had already completed his homework tasks, cleaned his room, made dinner, eaten dinner... _Shower? _He lifted his hoodie to cover his nose and inhaled his own scent, _no shower _he concluded, still smelling fresh from this morning. The library would be shut by now, television didn't interest him in the slightest... He turned to look at his overflowing bookcase, which book had he read the least?

Picking up a book on cartography he made his way to his desk in front of his window, settling down into the swivel chair he turned on his small lamp. He was about to open the book when the noise of a car from outside caught his attention. He turned off the lamp and hopped up onto his desk, opening the blinds to see if it was his father who had stopped outside. The filthy taxi that had stopped on the opposite side of the road brought out Law's most inner curiosity.

It was crazy old man Saotome who lived directly opposite, who could possibly be visiting? Law licked his dry cracked lips and waited patiently for the people to get out of the taxi. A young boy, possibly a few years younger than Law himself hopped out, he looked so chipper and alive that Law couldn't help but smirk slightly at the boy's flamboyancy. His mane of red hair shone brightly in the last rays of evening light.

He strolled round to the other side of the taxi and opened the opposing door, dragging someone out by the leg. Whomever it was seemed very unenthusiastic about their new location, refusing the boy's pleas to leave the vehicle. He crossed his arms and pouted at the person in the car and Law laughed to himself quietly, the boy's attempts were most interesting.

The person in the car gave up and heaved themselves out of the car grudgingly, a red-haired girl. Law watched avidly, she must have been his age, she had a cut lip and a smartening black eye. She slammed the car door shut and went to the back of the taxi, heaving out their luggage and throwing it onto the pavement. _Well someone's not a happy bunny, _Law smirked to himself. The red hair and bad attitude reminded him so much of Eustass Kidd.

The boy caught the girl's hand and gave her a mortified look, she huffed slightly and took her hand from his grasp and gave him a pat on the head, like a dog. Law snorted with laughter. Watching as they both carried their luggage up to the front door of crazy old man Saotome's house, the girl opted for kicking the front door instead of knocking it. Law was awed at her bravery, old man Saotome wasn't afraid in the slightest to beat children that annoyed him.

He watched as the door was thrown open and said man appeared in the doorway, red-grey hair sticking up at strange angles and a shabby green dressing gown adorned the poor figure of Saotome Kanzaki. Law wished he could have seen the other's facial expressions as his neighbour stood their acting like a madman. The girl pushed past the him into the house and the boy gave the man a nervous nod before following, leaving the man on his doorstep completely dumbfounded.

* * *

5:49am. Law frowned displeased at his alarm clock, he usually woke up 6:00am sharp. He clawed his way out from under his duvet and shuffled towards his bathroom door in all his naked glory. He wasn't fazed by his lack of privacy, no one could possibly be up this early. In the bathroom he grabbed a towel and laid it on the tiled floor before climbing into the bathtub. Turning on the roaring jets of scalding water he leaned lazily against the wall and let the water burn him.

He honestly had no idea what he was supposed to spend the whole day doing, his father had left a shopping list of groceries they needed, that could wait. His father was away on meetings all weekend, every weekend, not coming home until late and leaving early in the mornings. He would sympathise if business meetings were the only reason for his absence. Law frowned in distaste, turning the shower as hot as it would go and starting his morning ritual of scrubbing his skin until it bled.

After making his skin sting like crazy Law climbed out of the shower, drying himself and successfully ruining the once pristine white towel. He walked back to his room and got changed into his hoodie and jeans from the day before, who would know the difference but him? He tugged the string of his blinds and let the morning light into his room, he squinted slightly as the sun's rays tried to ruin his sight.

Outside his window he had a good view of the whole street he lived on, including the house just across from his, it had always been interesting. The Saotome residence. The house was derelict and didn't look like it had been properly lived in for a long time. The windows dirty, the outside needed painting, the front lawn needed cutting badly... There was even dirty laundry chucked out onto the front lawn.

_Wait. _Law cupped his hands around his eyes and peered down into Saotome Kanzaki's front garden once again. The dirty laundry had distinctly bright red hair... Law smirked to himself, maybe he would go grocery shopping after all.

* * *

**Holly- I always imagine a younger Law to be nosey, super mischievous and willing to jump at any opportunity to make a person feel uncomfortable... Heck, he's still like it now :) Reviews please! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Omnomnom chocolate pretzels! I used nail strips today so now my fingers look pretty when I type :) hope you're all having a genki day~ (or night, you little nocturnal beasties ;) )**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Home is where the heart is

_What a shit hole. _Mizu looked around what she predicted was once a living room, a tidal-wave of junk, garbage, used plates and dirty laundry returned her gaze, she cringed. The smell that wavered over the entire space was anything but pleasant. She wrinkled her nose in distaste, their new guardian didn't have much sense in preparation if he knew they'd be arriving.

Rustling made her whip round, the man whom was supposedly their new 'parent' had now entered the room. He had a rather _wild _look about him, and that was sugar-coating it. The red hair on his head was filthy, it appeared as though many moons had passed since it had been properly washed or brushed through, hanging past his shoulders in a dirty tangle. The beard that coated his face wasn't in much better condition, crumbs lurking here and there.

He looked underfed and sleep-deprived, black bags under his eyes and sunken features. Skin tinged yellow and teeth slightly browned, probably a result of copious cigarettes long since smoked. What struck Mizu most about this creature before her was the lack of wrinkles, he must be in his late 20s-early 30s. There wasn't a single grey hair in sight.

"You're our... New guardian, right?" Darren asked, he was stood directly beside Mizu. She turned to him, his face was pale and he shivered slightly under the stranger's watch. If he wasn't carrying his own luggage he would probably have been half-hidden behind Mizu, clinging onto her with fright. Mizu glanced up to the man again whom was intimidating her little brother and raised an eyebrow, urging him to answer.

"I 'spose," The man said, his voice cracked and dry from a clear lack of communication. He turned and exited the room, leaving the pair to gape at the door that closed on them. Mizu scowled, she turned back around and started nudging a path through the cesspit of a living room with the toe of her boot.

Sniffling from behind her made her turn once again to see Darren blinking tears from his eyes. "Do you feel ill?" She asked him bemusedly, the boy avoided her gaze and hunched over slightly. Mizu goggled at her brother, confused by his change in emotion yet again.

"Does he not want us after all?" Darren asked her, looking up with watery eyes to his big sister, biting his bottom lip as it trembled. Mizu was stunned, blinking several times to check she had seen and heard correctly, laughter coiled up her throat, surprising the younger. "What?" He pouted.

"Darren, you can't be serious," Mizu guffawed before turning slightly more serious. "Did you actually see the guy? Or this house? He's probably gone to the bathroom to rub crystal meth on his teeth or something." She continued her path-making through the room, leaving Darren behind to frown slightly.

"What's crystal meth?" Darren asked, toddling forward to keep up with his sister. She grinned, kicking a particularly large pile of crusty shirts out of the way. They finally reached the carpeted staircase and climbed upwards towards the landing.

"Never mind," She said, checking each side of the hallway to see which looked less used, left looked to be the right approach. They trudged down the corridor, the whole house had missed out on a few decades of spring cleaning. "Let's worry about actually finding a place to sleep, it's late." It _was_ late, 9:35pm, the sun was practically absent in the late August sky.

The first room happened to be a bathroom... An extremely unappealing one at that. Turning on the lights had revealed a tiled floor caked in what Mizu hoped to be dry mud, dirty hand prints scaled the walls in patterns that made even her spine shiver. The mirror was broken and red-brown stains leaked downwards into the sink, dry blood. Mizu backed out of the doorway and pulled the wooden door with her, not allowing her brother to see.

The next room wasn't as _graphic _this time, dust lurked around in an inch deep blanket and there wasn't a bed in sight. The walls were white and the ceiling supported by black beams, hundreds of canvases littered the room, some attached to the walls, other stacked up or on easels, all of them painted with such immaculate detail that the siblings silently agreed they couldn't have been the work of the man downstairs.

There was only one door left on that side of the corridor, a bedroom, thankfully. Ripped curtains hung in front of the window, letting in the last light of the day. Mizu flipped the switch on the wall, nothing happened. The room was difficult to make out in the dark, a large bed took up one corner of the room, no sheets or blankets in view. Before Mizu could stop him Darren climbed up onto the mattress, dumping his cases onto the bed and pulling out a wad of clothes to use for a pillow.

Mizu threw down her own suitcases, turning for the door she decided to find the man who was supposed to be taking care of them. In the past some of the carers they'd lived with had also shown the same characteristics as the anonymous man downstairs but that didn't mean she was going to put up with it, oh no, she was certain even Darren wouldn't mind being moved to a new home now.

Reaching the door the red-haired man had passed through Mizu rapping her knuckles upon the barricade angrily, trying her best to hold in her strength so she wouldn't sent the wood crashing inwards. It didn't take long for the man to answer the door, in certain circumstances the fear that obviously showed on the elder's face would have been heeded, not so by Saotome Mizu, all she saw at that moment was red.

"You have some serious explaining to do," She pressed, tapping her fingers against the wall on each side of the doorway in an intimidating fashion. She wanted her prey to feel their seconds were limited before she completely lost it.

"Please," The man said, trembling slightly. "I didn't mean to-" he was cut off by Mizu's fist pounding through the plastered wall. He backed away slowly into the room lit only by candles, she followed, trapping her prey.

"Don't give me any of that crap! I want to know why we're here if you clearly don't want us to be!" Mizu demanded, pushing the man backwards onto a wooden chair, it creaked violently under the sudden pressure of his weight. He yelped in surprise.

"P-please! You don't understand!" The man begged, quaking under her deathly glare as she raged further, towering over him now, her eyes ablaze with fury.

"You're right," Mizu said, so calm it made the man shudder, the calm before the storm. "I don't understand. That's why I'm asking you!" She shrieked, grabbing the man by the shoulders and bringing him towards her, their faces only inches apart.

The man's mouth trembled, trying to form words. Mizu let him go and he sunk down into the chair. He gasped, "please, I didn't want to mention it. I-" He swallowed before forcing the words out in a rush, "I'm your uncle!"

She froze, staring in a mixture of horror and dread before tearing herself away, from the man, from that room, from that house. Bile rose in her throat and she bent down on the pavement, choking the contents of her stomach into the street. Her whole world turned from shit to worse at the newly found information she never thought she'd hear.

* * *

**Holly- My room is incredibly hot, might hire one of you guys to fan me while I write new chapters. I'll pay you in mountain dew and freshly baked pizza :) reviews please! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- I'm a terrible, terrible person... :( Work and college have been a complete nightmare so I'm sorry for being so slow at updating D: HOWEVER! The good news is that soon I have 11 days off and I'm going away for a week during that time, a perfect chance to bust new chapters for you all to enjoy :****)  
(I just got back and kept my promise! With a don!)**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Turn that frown up-side-down

What pulled at the corners of the youth's lips was nothing like a smile, it was far too devious for that. The early morning sun brushed light upon the entire landscape, including the figure of Trafalgar Law, fur hat and all. He strolled at a leisurely pace, trudging the vast black tarmac with ease as he crossed the road. His hands were buried in the pockets of his blue jeans, arms of his hoodie rolled up to the elbow. The soles of his black Converse made his footsteps barely audible.

His unrelenting smirk spread wider with each step closer to his intended destination, the excitement coiling in his chest making him almost giddy. It had been a while since Law had a new _pet _to antagonize. He reached the lawn now, the girl was only a few metres from him, her figure curled over as she practically cuddled herself to keep warm in her unconscious state. Law gingerly took his first step onto the unruly grass.

Crossing the over-grown garden without making a noise was a challenge, standing now only two steps from the redhead Law had to think over how he could best disturb the girl's beauty sleep. _Unintentionally of course._ He reached down, placing his tanned fingers over her shoulder and shaking her violently. "YOU DEAD?" Law asked, acting as best as he could under the circumstances.

Her eyes blinked open, golden irises stared up at him blearily as he continued to feign worry for the girl's well-being. Her face did something that confused Law slightly, girls never did it in his presence unless he was doing something really awful, had she found him out already? The scowl on her face could've turned milk sour in seconds, her fiery appearance became a smouldering inferno of distaste. "Fuck off, I'm sleeping," She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest haughtily.

He blinked, _that's her problem?! _He mentally screamed. He was in the thought-process of making a witty reply when the girl sat up, stretching her arms above her head. Her eyes closed as her face wrinkled, a sigh of contentment came from between her lips. Her bright red hair was matted with dry leaves, grass and other debris from the floor she had slept on. She looked up at him now, legs and arms crossed, and a sickly sweet smile on her face. "You are?"

A few seconds passed where Law still gaped in fascination, realization hit him that he should answer the question which was aimed up him. He rearranged his facial features into his previous triumphant smirk, crossing his own arms over his chest. "Well, you suddenly had a change in tact," Law said smoothly. The expression on his face increased tenfold as he noticed the girl's forced smile wither briefly at the force of his words. "Trafalgar Law." He didn't bother holding out his right hand.

She pushed herself up of the ground aggressively, Law was sure this girl could make any action brutal with her foul temperament. She still had that shit-eating grin on her face that did nothing short of amusing him. Now she was on her own two feet the difference in height was available for Law to make note of, to his satisfaction he towered over his prey, the top of her head in line with his collarbone. "Saotome Mizu." She replied.

Law blinked, his smirk melting of his face as he looked the girl up and down with slightly widened eyes. "You're related to the old man?!" Law spluttered, he mentally reprimanded himself for sounding like an idiot in the company of the redhead. She took no notice, she stumbled back from him, pain in her face like she had taken a stray bullet. The agony in her face was gone as soon as it had come, she snarled at him furiously to which Law held up his open palms in defence.

"It's none of your business!" She growled, her fists clenching with a painful whiteness to the knuckles in her anger. Law took an unconscious step back from the raging woman, she strode after him in a predatory manner. "I don't want to see that man, ever again!" She was talking to herself this time, her eyes glazed as she followed Law further still. He was considering turning-tail and running from the crazed woman, his feet rooted to the spot. _Fear?_

She stumbled into him, he caught her by the shoulders. They were both on the edge of the pavement, any further and Law would have slipped, an embarrassing situation for one as proud as himself. To his surprise she didn't writhe in his grip like he thought she would have, she stared blankly at him, sullen with an emotion Law couldn't place on the red-haired's face. Even though this girl was still technically a stranger Law knew something was wrong. He couldn't ignore it.

He opened his mouth to question the girl but she already beat him to the chase, her eyes fixating on his she spoke softly. "I didn't think I had any family left except my brother," she said, nibbling her bottom lip. Her eye's were huge, contrasted with an emotion that Law couldn't even begin to comprehend. It occurred to Law that the boy he had seen last night with her was her brother. He sighed, putting one of his arms around the girl's shoulders he felt her start to wiggle uncomfortably.

"Will you stay put? I'm taking you to my house so you can shower, you look like road kill," Law said, dragging the girl back across the road with him. He looked down at her face to see her frown, she obliged and trotted along beside him, a sour look on her face. Law frowned himself, befuddled by his need to help and learn more about the girl. _Was it curiosity?_ He firmly decided that was the cause.

* * *

**Holly- Curiosity killed the Law?  
P.S: I missed you all more than you missed me ;)**


End file.
